Welcome Back
by apedarling
Summary: The DiNozzo and McGee family have a special way of inviting people back home. Please enjoy, and ignore my corny summary. Thanks!


**Welcome Back**

_I do not own ncis or any characters and/or actors. All of the DiNozzo and McGee kids are mine:) Enjoy._

"Hey nice dress beautiful." Tony DiNozzo told the young girl sitting at the table with him.

A radiant smile lit up her face. "Thanks again Daddy. I hope Ima likes it."

"She will nesichah." He stood up to stand beside her. "May I have this dance?" He asked, offering her his hand. She laughed.

"Hmm let me think, I suppose I could fit you in." She used his charm against him.

"Cute." he replied sarcastically.

"I learned from the best." She grinned. He held her small hand in his as she twirled around in her new dress. Elaina Esther DiNozzo had long, wavy, dark hair, bright green eyes, her mother's nose and widows peak, and her father's charming smile.

She wore a flowing strapless summer dress with orange, blue and green roses and she danced with the grace of a ballerina.

Tony and Elaina danced with ease, taking comfort in knowing what the other was thinking most of the time. Tony loved his eldest daughter with all of his heart and she reminded him more and more of his Ziva everyday.

Elaina smiled up at her Father with adoration and pride. She practically worshiped him, and her mother.

She loved their jobs and made Gibbs tell her a story about the team almost every week since she was little. That was how she was able to identify the women walking their way with lust in her eyes.

The women had shoulder length, straight blonde hair, and an extremely big fake smile plastered on her face, just for Tony.

"Wow Tony, going for em' pretty young these days aren't we?" She asked, like she was jealous. Like she had the right to be jealous. Tony smiled at her and then down at his daughter. Her eyes told him that she knew who the women was.

"Yeah I guess it would look that way. But if you looked at this one you might recognize the dark wavy hair, green eyes, and a Gibbs stare that could force a grown man to admit to a murder that he didn't commit."

Elaina smiled up at her Abba while still leaning into his chest. She patted it with one hand and smirked at the women, who looked like she had been slapped. She steeped toward her and held out her hand while Tony watched with caution. He knew she could be like Ziva when she wanted to.

"Shalom Erika Jane. My name is Elaina DiNozzo, pleased to meet you." Elaina said with ease.

EJ backed away, obviously still in shock from finding out that Tony had a child. And with Ziva.

Just then a sweet but very loud voice screamed "MOMMY'S HERE!" And a small 12 year old girl with an uncanny resemblance to Elaina and Ziva made her way past the little scene skipping and smiling.

EJ kept staring in shock. Tony only laughed and gestured over his shoulder in the way the girl had gone.

"My youngest; Tali. She gets a little excited at parties." He said, wearing his proud father face.

Elaina giggled at her sister and then grabbed her dad's arm.

"Abba, she's back!" She smiled while slightly bouncing up and down.

"Alright, go tell Tony!" He told her. She nodded and ran off to find her older brother.

She found her brother with a girl. Big surprise. The girl had straightened brown hair, a very low cut shirt, and big fake eyelashes. The charming 17 year old DiNozzo was leaning against a tree and acting cool when his little sister ran right in between him and the girl.

Elaina faced Tony and yelled in an overly excited voice while grabbing his arm and pulling. "Come on, she's back!" Tony Jr.'s face lit up and he was about to follow his sister when his current date grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Hey! Hello? Who is she?" She asked in a jealous preppy voice. Tony had completely forgotten about the girl, but Elaina hadn't, of course.

"Um That's non of your business and could you please cover up? There are children around." Elaina grabbed Tony and left.

"Uh, sorry Stephanie!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

"It's Stella!" The girl angrily yelled back.

Elaina stopped under her favorite tree at the NCIS building yard party.

"Hey thanks sis." Tony said angrily.

"What? I just came to get you." She said innocently. "You don't even like her. Oh and your real friends are over there." She said pointing. He looked where she pointed and his eyes met with non other than Caitlyn Jennifer McGee. She smiled and waved and he guiltily waved back.

"Oh man, do you think she saw me with that girl?" He asked worriedly. Elaina gave him a strange look and smiled.

"Why do you care? Jen's been watching you flirt with every girl around since you guys were in kindergarten. But yeah she definitely saw you." He sighed.

"Ok well thanks then E." He used his charm smile, trying to make it up to her.

"I like your dress." She laughed.

"Todah, Daddy bought it for me."

"Oh yeah. Timmy's looking for you." He remembered.

"What else is new?" Rose McGee, a small curly haired blonde asked as she walked up to them.

"Hey Rosie, gotta run. Thanks Tony." Elaina stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly before running off and ruffling Rose's hair as she past. She left Tony with Rose, the other 12 year old of the McGee/DiNozzo family.

Rose looked up at Tony with big pouting eyes. "Towny?" She asked sweetly.

"What?" He said quickly, still searching the crowed for the reason everyone was here and so excited.

She grabbed his hand.

"Nothing, Uncle Tony just told me to come get you, so now I'm bringing you, and I wanna know if you like Katie." She rambled on super quick in her Abby-like way.

"And not like, but like-like." She emphasized.

Tony was stuck, he didn't know what to say. Everyone knew that Caitlyn had a crush on him since forever! But he was popular and she was a little….abby-ish?. He did like her though, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it yet. But he loved Rose and could never lie to her.

"You know I like Katie. Like a whole lot." He tried. She wrinkled up her nose, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to know.

"Yeah but do you love her? Love her like you want to marry her? Or date her?" She asked.

Just then Elaina and Timmy cam running up and grabbed them both pulling them to the front of the lawn where there was a crowed forming. Tony smiled at Rose saved by the trouble twins as she glared at him.

The all met with Tony Sr., the original McGee, the one and only Abby, Tali, Caitlyn, and Gibbs.

A black car pulled up containing Ducky and Ziva. Ducky exited the car with his hands raised high.

I have her, she's back! Not to worry, not to worry." Then she came around the side with a smile on her face seeing all of her family. And numerous guests.

They clapped and cheered her, and Ducky for delivering her from the airport and back to them.

She barely got to the front of the sidewalk when they all ran at her. She laughed, ready for her family's crazy destructiveness. In seconds she was surrounded. Tony was spinning her around and kissing her, then Tony Jr., Elaina and Tali had her in a death grip that she thought she would never get out of. Caitlyn, Timmy, Rose, McGee, and Abby joined in and they all hugged.

Just stood there and hugged.

Happy to be united again with everyone accounted for. Gibbs walked forward trying his hardest not to smile. The hug separated to let him in and they stood quietly waiting for what he had to say. He walked up to Ziva with his straight face still intact. Then he grabbed her hand gently, kissed her on the head and said "welcome back."

She smiled and he was almost knocked over when Tali jumped onto his back and Rose grabbed him around the waist. They all laughed and pulled him into their hug.

* * *

><p><em>Ima<em>- Mom

_Abba_- Dad

_Nesichah_-princess

_Todah_- Thank you

_Shalom_- Hello

_**Tony and Ziva's Kids**_

Anthony '**Tony'** David DiNozzo (17 in this fic)

Elaina Esther DiNozzo (15 in this)

Tali Noreen DiNozzo (12)

_**McGee and Abby's Kids**_

Caitlyn **'Kate/Katie/Jen/Jenny/or just Caitlyn' **Jennifer McGee(16)

Timothy **'Timmy'** Andrew McGee(15)

Rose **'Rosie' **McGee(12)

_And if you are confused, this is a party at ncis to welcome ziva back from wherever you decide she was:) And Caitlyn is called a lot of names in this; Katie, Caitlyn Jen, Jenny. Because of her middle name they all just call her any of those nicknames. And she has a crush on Tony. Timmy and Elaina are best friends. _

_Oh and please tell me if I should continue and any ideas for what to do with EJ, since I did randomly have her in here:) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
